


《潮》

by Ikkonzome



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkonzome/pseuds/Ikkonzome





	《潮》

记忆最阴暗的部分发了潮，腐臭沿着苔藓漫溢上来，胃里的酸水涌进喉咙里会有眼泪的咸涩，那股从身体深处反刍上来的暖流在很长一段时间里浸泡着他。

那段时间他总是湿漉漉的，从热烘烘的头发到拱起来的后背，从蜷起的腿弯到夹紧的私处。像一朵被催熟的花，从芯子被迫吐出不合时宜的红，以致于泌出快要压死自己的蜜浆。

那段被他刻意遗忘的记忆里，最清晰的只剩下一个沙发。

破旧的皮质沙发，中间像是被踩碎肋骨的身体，两个孩子并肩坐上去就会无可奈何地滑在一起，同时沙发上还有无数裂口，裂开，露出里面黄黑的海绵，像眼睛又像烧焦的伤口。

他的回忆里就是这么一块趴在黑暗里的沙发，沙发上面有两个面容模糊的孩子，九岁或者十岁或者更大，但是瘦小到成为了两片纸，或者两个羽毛。

孩子是他和白敬亭。

魏大勋已经不记得他们贴在一起看了什么动画，电视机一刻不停地打出光来，映在白敬亭那张毫无表情的脸上时就会让人胆颤，动画片其实不重要，反正所有的黑夜都会用湿润的液体作为结束。

小他四岁的弟弟坐在他的身上，用两根或者三根手指塞进他的嘴里，钳住他的舌头，在高热的口腔里搅得一塌糊涂，然后压向那个不停收缩吞咽的喉头。白敬亭在做这些事情的时候脸上也显不出一丝热衷或者厌恶，他就像在完成生活里的环节，他看着魏大勋用口水和泪水把整张脸弄的脏而下流，坐住的温热身体在抽搐扭动却不敢真正把他掀翻在地。

然后他抽出手指，看着魏大勋，他的哥哥，捂住脖子跑到水池，干呕的声音和哗啦啦的流水声。

这是魏大勋唯一的，不敢出口的秘密。

这个节目作为他们生活里的固定环节，从白敬亭踏进这个家的第二年就开始了。

在妈妈再而三地警告小魏不可以随便去打扰弟弟之后，他对那个没有表情的弟弟就有了模糊的敬畏，那是家里连夏天都紧闭的房门，像是蓝胡子的地下室。 更多时候房间是空着的，因为小白敬亭需要住在有很深走廊的医院尽头，魏大勋要用两只手掰住栏杆，才能小声叫一句弟弟，对他露出一个满是汗液的笑容。

后面就是爸爸突然消失了，弟弟被接回了家。

只要白敬亭愿意，他就可以把自己变成透明的，只在饭桌和妈妈值夜班的时候，在那张用动画片困住他两的沙发上出现。

那是第一次，第一次白敬亭主动同他说话，声音闯进来的时候吓了魏大勋一跳。

背景是昏黄的灯光和色彩浓烈幼稚的电视屏幕，白敬亭的皮肤有常年不见阳光的，病态的白。发育中的身体是纤细的，彩色被他挡在身后，魏大勋害怕那双瓷器一样的裸足会流下白色的油漆个牛乳，他突然瑟缩了一下。

弟弟手里握着一支钢笔，脱掉了自己宽大的牛仔裤，然后在魏大勋僵住的目光下慢慢拽下了自己的内裤，把那块纯白的布料踩成一小团，攒进脚掌心。

“这个，你有吗？”

魏大勋从来不知道自己从天而降的幼弟是这样的人，如此求知欲旺盛，如此厚颜无耻，如此...残忍。他说这话的时候严肃而冷酷，跟幼童的外表反差到惹人发笑，像是在对待什么精密仪器，总之那目光足够惊摄自己的哥哥。

魏大勋的记忆对于这一幕只剩下内心咕咚冒泡的眼泪，他啜泣，颤抖，又用手指绞紧裤子的松紧带，在X光般的注视让自己学着白敬亭袒露。

柔软的像条虫子，现在那个还不能用根形容的可爱性器垂在他幼嫩的双腿间，白敬亭冰凉的手指一触碰上，那块皮肤就立马生出无数疙瘩。他微微分开双腿，提起自己校服下摆来接纳幼弟头颅的时候，突然就止住了眼泪，这姿势让他想起了给羊羔喂奶的母山羊。

白敬亭跪在地上，跪在哥哥还没长出耻毛的下体前，那个地方纯洁的像一枚熟鸡蛋，他用钢笔拨开那个肥润的虫子。融入了科学家的角色，他用浑圆的金属头找到了自己想看到的东西。

即使在那个被天使眷顾的年纪里，魏大勋的小脑袋里还没有对于贞洁的概念，也在弟弟用冰凉笔帽按住自己突出的小核时，狠狠地泛上让他激灵的羞耻感。小白敬亭显然不想用自己的手去触碰那片花朵，于是捏着笔杆旋转、碾压、在娇嫩的外唇上滑动，在他审视的眼神里发现了粘稠的湿润，那些新生的汁水从颤抖的嫣红裂口处鼓出，把那块柔软滑嫩的地方弄得像因为啼哭而灌满口水的婴儿嘴唇。

最后是魏大勋小腹酸痛，扯住自己的衣服下摆猛地并拢了双腿，天才般痉挛的小花夹住了那根来不及抽走的钢笔，跌坐在地。

比起性欲，这更像是白敬亭脱轨了的探索欲，而开朗哥哥那副奇妙的、异于常人的身体成了他开拓的疆土。

随时随地的，只要是他们两待在家里，白敬亭就可以把哥哥喊住，那只白如骨殖的手就会伸进男孩儿宽大的短裤里，进行的过程沉默到怪异。他搓揉魏大勋的力度就像是要扼死或者让那个地方跳动肿大甚至流血，事实上每次他们隐秘的活动完成之后，魏大勋连岔开腿坐进浴缸里让温水缓解疼痛花朵的勇气都没有。

白敬亭在放弃隔着各种器物猥亵哥哥之后，喜爱上了把自己两根指头全部浸湿的感觉，他的手指总是冰凉的，在热滚滚的内裤裆里转了一圈，伸出来就可以看到黏腻的液体在指尖拉丝，他把那些淫亮的汁液涂上哥哥的胸膛和乳头。

他们的动作没有意义，没有欺凌，没有性，也不能让他们变得更加亲密。

白敬亭是高中的时候又突然从魏大勋家消失的。

妈妈抱着魏大勋亲吻他的额头和眉毛，告诉他弟弟只是生病了，他笑容体贴地接受了，但是魏大勋知道自己也是病着的，自己不能在人前展露的身体就是最大的病癌，那里被弟弟的毒素传染到无法自控。

算不上分别的分别比他们相处的日子还要久的多，魏大勋慢慢在脑海里清除那块灰色的记忆，有条不紊地进行着自己热闹的生活。他有了体面的工作，有了所有人都羡慕的交际圈，从来没有谈超过两个月的恋爱——终止在亲吻之后，他的秘密保护的那样好，好像马上就要烂死在某个不存在的角落。

他没想到自己还能见到白敬亭，小时候他以为那个看起来像是来自天空的弟弟最终要回到星星，后来他觉得白敬亭蒸发在了某片热带地区的海域。

他更没想到白敬亭会浑身是血地出现在他的家门口。


End file.
